Tohko Loukas
Tohko comes from a very big family, the aisles of their nursery shop always flooded with his younger cousins and siblings, amongst the constant chaos of their household, Tohko’s grown very used to dealing with scream crying kids- and generally whenever someone’s feeling emotional, always wanting to take it upon himself to pick up the pieces, seeing people smile is always nice! Appearance Tohko is a very tan boy, due to being outside at least 24/7. He has red fluffy hair where leaves and daisies always find themselves stuck, and big bright yellow eyes, his cheeks, nose and shoulders all sprinkled with freckles. He wears a just as bright yellow tank top, along with brown cargo shorts, leaves and flowers spilling from the sides of his pockets. His arms and legs are usually covered in bandaids and dirt, especially character themed bandaids. He wears simple red sneakers with brown and white accents, though the colour can be hard to tell nowadays from all the dirt and mud caked onto the soles. Personality Tohko is a cheerful, supportive boy who sees the best in everything and everyone, always going out of his way to include those who may be left out, though his constant consideration for others can make him neglect his own feelings- he’s a bit too dumb to notice. He’s incredibly gullible, will fall for literally anything- has found himself being taken advantage of at many points in his life, though whether he just hasn’t noticed it yet, or is just pretending it’s not happening, is no one’s to say. His bedroom is filled to the brim with plants, he considers them his children, growing them to be healthy and strong, the fact that there’s barely any walking or sleeping space anymore isn’t even a concern, he’s most comfortable being out in nature, and if anything, a bed full of leaves is even better to sleep in. More often than not he’ll be somewhere around the school grounds tending to flower beds, or just any plants he sees- he will start tearing up at the mere sight of a dying plant. He tends to crack very easily under really tense situations- even though he’s been taking care of them basically his whole life, he’ll never get used to his siblings kicking and screaming at each other. Power Tohko can grow any kind of plants with simply a touch of his hands, ranging from simple shrubs to full on crops, though the more he plans to grow, and less he understands the building blocks of the plant, the longer he’ll have to hold his hands to the ground, and the more brain cells he’ll lose thinking so hard about how a plant even works. If he isn’t sitting outside tending to plants, all while getting a sick tan, he’s sitting outside reading about how to tend to plants, tan still going. He can grow any kind of plant at any time, and he’d love to have pineapples in the winter, but he can’t change the weather - so any plants he grows during the wrong season will most definitely die. He is able to change a plants structure as he grows it, mutating it, but he doesn’t have enough knowledge or practice in this area to make anything successful with this. Backstory Will add when my brain is no longer small Relationships Omiros Loukas Tohko’s younger brother, he’s 7 years old and has the complete opposite powers to Tohko, yet Omiros is always clinging to Tohko whenever possible. Tohko is closest with his brother, and will do his best to protect him from anything looking to upset him. Aris Loukas Tohko’s youngest brother, he’s 5 years old yet is much less emotional than Omiros. Aris is outgoing and wants to be independent! His overprotective aunt won’t stop him! Aglaia Katsaros Aglaia, or as Tohko calls her, Auntie Laia, is his aunt, Achille‘s twin sister, and she’s very over protective of her kids and nephews, and can sometimes feel like the fun police, but she means well. She’s a great cook, and will always serve big portions, you can never be too sure. Tohko loves her cooking. Selini Katsaros Seleni is Tohko’s younger cousin, she’s around the same age as Omiros, and will especially make fun of him for being so emotional- she’s a bit of a bully, and honestly Tohko is a little afraid of her- though he tries his best to get her to pipe down. Lei Katsaros Lei is Tohko’s younger cousin, he’s 6 years old, and likes to keep to himself, usually off to the side drawing or playing with legos, though him and Aris are hatching a secret Take Over The World™ plan. Lei enjoys watching Tohko tend to the plants in the nursery. Sofia Katsaros Sofia is Tohko’s youngest cousin, she isn’t even a year old yet, and is very loud, very, very loud. Claire Loukas Claire is Tohko’s Mother, a previous member of RedFlame who now spends her life travelling the universe with her love. Even though Tohko barely sees her, he still loves his mother, but only seeing her twice a year at most is bound to create some distance. Though he’s always happy to get her big strong hugs when she gets home. Achille Loukas Achille is Tohko’s father, he travels along with his wife Claire, collecting exotic plants to study, and for their nursery back at home. Tohko barely sees him either, but still loves him despite the distance, he always loves seeing the new plants they’ve brought home, and hearing new plant knowledge from his dad. Matthaios Katsaros Tohko’s Uncle Trivia * Has a bunch of plants delicately shoved in his pockets that he plans to add to his bedroom forest and study. * His favourite flower is a daisy! The biggest plant in his bedroom forest is a daisy plant right over his bed. * Favourite fruit is a pear, his aunt makes the best poached pears, it’s definitely what he’s gonna miss the most being at school. * Really loves autumn fruits in general * Actually insecure about his freckles, having been bullied for them a lot. * Thinks worms are cute. * That kid with asthma. * Canine teeth are a little more pointy than the average kind- but they aren’t sharp in the slightest, unlike his mother’s. * Grows and hands out flowers to classmates who look sad. Art 59A2D721-09DD-420A-9223-A25F534B27DA.png|Plant Boy 50336B2C-59C4-49B9-8E33-3AAEE59F58B6.png|Also plant boy 169AB8DB-6201-4398-A52D-CE4B8375AACB.png|Yeehaw 917E8D7B-9DDD-4A48-89E3-97738DC4B2C6.png|He love plant 8592F79F-AD29-4C66-AFAA-27F5F61E1BC4.png|Shaded Ref 6C405B26-B52A-40D4-872A-6568995CD1ED.png|Unshaded Refs C2B8AC32-6FC5-414F-B89F-F361879A914B.png|Persephone Category:OCs Category:Male Category:Characters Category:GreenLeaf Category:Student